Solidad
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Solidad |jname=サオリ |tmname=Saori |slogan=no |image=Solidad.png |size=250px |caption=Solidad |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Salmon |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |trainer=no |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG180 |epname=May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Rie Tanaka }} Solidad (Japanese: サオリ Saori) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Pewter City who first appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. History Solidad made her debut appearance in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, where it was revealed that she had defeated Drew in his very first Pokémon Contest, causing him to cry. Since then they seem to have become friends. They see each other often in Contests and they also keep in touch. She also noticed that Drew became more competitive, and she thinks is the reason for this. In Channeling the Battle Zone!, she battled in the semifinal round of the Kanto Grand Festival. She was able to counter May's attacks as she had previously observed her battling style. She managed to win the battle against May, and then she won the final stage, giving her the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. Similarly to Drew, May also cried after being defeated by Solidad. She was last known to be traveling in Johto and in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! and Strategy with a Smile!, she made a cameo appearance along with Harley and Drew, watching May perform live on TV at the Wallace Cup. Character Solidad is more mature than fellow Coordinators and Drew, but still holds them in high esteem. She and are old friends and she used to see him often when he was still the Gym Leader of Pewter Gym, she even knew him from before. She also stated that she is old friends with Harley, and that she finds him to be an interesting person. Pokémon This listing is of Solidad's known Pokémon: first appeared with Solidad, using psychic powers to lift the escaping into Ash's arms. In Thinning the Hoard!, Slowbro created a masterful display of levitating itself with , then using Water Gun to create a fountain effect. Later in the episode, it used Hyper Beam to single-handedly blast a and a out of the competition. In Channeling the Battle Zone!, Slowbro was shown to be fighting alongside Pidgeot against May's Combusken and . It easily disarmed Munchlax's Focus Punch with Psychic, before putting Combusken to sleep with Yawn. It evaded Munchlax's Solar Beam and teamed up with Pidgeot to knock Munchlax out with another Hyper Beam. Slowbro's known moves are , , , and .}} is another Pokémon used in Solidad's Grand Festival campaign. With a powerful it got through the first rounds for Solidad. Later, it was able to get Solidad to the finals while battling alongside Solidad's against a and a . Lapras's only known move is .}} was used during the Double Battle phase against alongside Solidad's Slowbro against May's and . Although it was hit hard by Combusken's , it recovered and used Feather Dance to dissipate the flames and send burning feathers down on May's Pokémon. It then used Double Team to avoid Munchlax's last desperate attack, and teamed up with Slowbro to knock it out with an Aerial Ace. Pidgeot's known moves are , , and .}} is one of the Pokémon Solidad used in her Grand Festival campaign. Not much is known about it, other than it being able to get Solidad to the finals while battling alongside Solidad's Lapras against a and a . None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} Contests Kanto Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Solidad has obtained in the Kanto region: * Five unknown Ribbons (prior to May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!) Grand Festival ranking Solidad has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Kanto Grand Festival - Winner (Channeling the Battle Zone!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=田中理恵 Rie Tanaka |en=Sarah Natochenny |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pt_br=Gilmara Sanches |es_la=Cristina Hernández |es_eu=Diana Torres}} Trivia * The official website for Cartoon Network initially called Solidad "Samantha" in their summary for the episode of her debut. * All of Solidad's known Pokémon are from Generation I. * Three of Solidad's Pokémon are the same species as Pokémon which has released: , , and . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators de:Solidad es:Solidad/Soledad fr:Solidad it:Solidad ja:サオリ zh:紗織